


Unexpected

by Blue_Posey



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221 words, Tumblr Prompt, red-handed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 13:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Posey/pseuds/Blue_Posey
Summary: Greg catches them red-handed.





	Unexpected

Greg was about to climb the steps to 221B when Mycroft came out hastily and nearly bumped into him.

‘Hey, Mycroft.’

The man looked flustered.

'Good afternoon, Detective Inspector. A word of caution if you intend to visit my brother: you might catch them red-handed.’

Before Greg had a chance to reply, Mycroft climbed into the black car idling at the curb and left. Greg was pondering what to do when he heard Rosie giggling through the open door. Surely, if Sherlock and John had progressed beyond being flat mates, they would not do anything inappropriate in Rosie’s presence.

A bit apprehensive, Greg climbed the stairs to the first floor and pushed the door open. His brain froze at the image greeting him: Rosie, John and Sherlock sitting around the kitchen table, doused in dark red, their hands covered in shredded bits of something soft.

Sherlock’s acidic voice got Greg back online. 'They’re cherries, Lestrade. Don’t look so disgusted. Mrs Hudson brought back a few pounds from her sister and asked us if we wanted to make conserve.’

'Turns out Sherlock’s violinist fingers are perfect for pitting cherries. And for some other activities,’ John smirked.

Sherlock scoffed but leant over the table and plopped one cherry into John’s mouth. Then he turned to Rosie and beamed.

‘Anything for our little bee’.


End file.
